Crack of Doom
by Millervaa
Summary: Kelly Cooper vient d'emménager à Forks. Immédiatement, elle tombe sous le charme de Jasper. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu tout ce qui allait lui tomber dessus en le séduisant... En effet, Jasper, malgré sa relation avec une humaine doit aider sa famille parce que Victoria en a après Bella...
1. Chapter 1: Histoire & Santiags

J'ai emménagé à Forks il y a un mois, juste après les vacances d'avril. Mon père a trouvé un emploi dans une scierie à quelques kilomètres de cette petite ville. Nous avons donc quitté, mes parents, ma petite sœur et moi le Texas pour l'Etat de Washington. On a vendu notre mini-ranch contre une maison plus modeste toute en bois et blanche située juste derrière l'hôpital de la ville. Mon grand frère Scott, étudiant à l'université de Columbia ne vivait plus avec nous depuis l'année d'avant.

Dès mon premier jour de cours, j'ai intégré l'équipe de basket-ball. Mon coach de Houston avait contacté celui de Forks pour m'assurer une place. Et avec mon mètre soixante dix-huit, il est évident que je suis un atout incontestable. Ce même jour, j'ai fait connaissance avec Rebecca et Jill. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Et tant mieux car c'était vraiment ce qui me stressait quand j'avais appris que l'ont déménageait, la crainte de me retrouver seule.

Et en une journée, Rebecca la brune et Jill la rouquine m'avaient tout de suite intégrée dans leur duo. Quelques jours plus tard, un midi au self je l'avais aperçut. Il était grand, élancé, les cheveux mi-longs ondulés et couleur miel. Il était parfait. Jasper Hale m'avait appris Jill. Je l'avais suivi des yeux et il s'était installé à une table de canons. La famille Cullen. Le père était docteur à l'hôpital. Lui et son épouse avaient adoptés plusieurs fratries et se retrouvaient avec six adolescents dont les hormones les démangeaient – selon Jill toujours- puisqu'ils étaient en couple les uns avec les autres. Seuls Edward Cullen qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Bella Swan, la fille du shérif- et Jasper qui était célibataire, n'avaient pas suivi la tradition. Selon Jill, ils auraient pu faire un effort et se mettre ensemble. Selon moi, c'est mieux qu'ils n'aient pas fait cet effort puisque Jasper Hale est parfait. Je suis tombée totalement complètement définitivement amoureuse de lui ce jour-là au self. Le fait de le regarder a fait naître en moi des sentiments qui m'étaient complètement inconnus jusqu'alors.

Il faut savoir que ses frères et sœurs sont tous comme lui, beaux et parfaits. Il y a sa sœur jumelle, Rosalie. Blonde, très bien proportionnée. Elle ferait pâlir d'envie toutes les Miss America de l'histoire. Elle est en couple avec Emmett, un géant brun que j'ai vu plusieurs fois regarder notre entraînement de basket. Il est très massif et quand je les observe, il est souvent en train de se marrer. Ensuite, il y a la petite Alice. Elle est vraiment minuscule et toute fine, ses cheveux bruns au carré et sa petite taille lui donnent l'air d'un lutin. Je la trouve très dynamique, cela m'étonne qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe de cheerleader du lycée. Son petit ami, Diego est né en Colombie. Sa peau est chocolat, on a envie de le croquer. Plus petit que ses frères, ses cheveux sont épais et noirs, il est un peu plus trapu mais son sourire est éclatant. Edward est plutôt grand aussi, les cheveux cuivrés. Bella Swan est quant à elle banale. Brune, cheveux marrons, taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne. Il est évident qu'elle n'appartient pas à la famille. Je me demande d'ailleurs si les Cullen font des castings concernant l'adoption. Pour être certains d'avoir des enfants beaux gosses. J'imagine la scène « Alors, vous postulez pour être notre enfant. Très bien. Marchez vers nous. Allez-y, faites quelques pas. Avez-vous une peau grasse qui a tendance à avoir des impuretés ? Vous prenez du poids facilement ? La réponse est oui ? Désolé, vous n'allez pas pouvoir faire partie de la merveilleuse famille Cullen. ». Et puis il y a le dernier membre de la famille, Jasper. Qui porte toujours une paire de jeans impeccable, dont les chemises et pulls épousent parfaitement son corps. Il se passe souvent la main dans les cheveux d'un geste qu'il a crée (j'en suis sure) juste pour faire baver d'envie toutes les filles aux alentours. Surtout que lorsqu'il le fait, il garde les yeux mi-clos dans un appel total à la luxure. De toutes façons, tout en Jasper Hale appelle au pêché. Même ses oreilles, que j'ai pu étudier une fois dans la file d'attente à la cafétéria, ont été parfaitement proportionnées. Oui parce que je fais comme toutes les demoiselles normalement constituée quand elles ont un béguin, je cherche toutes les occasions pour m'approcher de lui. Ce qui est assez facile puisqu'il ne sait pas que j'existe. Enfin si, il a dû s'en apercevoir quand tout le monde chuchotait sur mon passage à mon arrivée à Forks mais depuis, il doit penser à bien autre chose qu'à Kelly Cooper.

Je traîne les pieds jusqu'au prochain cours d'histoire. J'ai toujours été nulle dans cette matière. La seule d'ailleurs. J'arrive à me maintenir à flots dans le reste, mais celle-ci est vraiment mon talon d'Achille. Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser. Et puis, toutes ces dates. Moi qui ai déjà du mal à me souvenir de l'anniversaire de Wendy ma petite sœur, comment pourrais-je me rappeler de dates de l'histoire que je n'ai pas vécu ?

Le professeur Grant, une espèce de vieux machin qui doit attendre la retraite avec impatience me rend mon devoir. Pire que tout, un F rouge et énorme me nargue juste au-dessus de l'introduction. Il soupire. Moi aussi. On passe l'heure à corriger. Jordan qui est l'intello du coin lèvre la main toutes les trente secondes pour apporter une « précision » ou « rétablir l'exactitude des faits ». Ce qui fait que Grant le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si il allait pleurer de fierté. Je prends quelques notes, ça ne pourras pas me faire de mal mais malgré moi, mon esprit divague jusqu'à imaginer Jasper Hale en soldat de l'armée Confédérée. Beau comme un dieu. En train de se démener pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. J'entends ricaner derrière moi, cela me coupe complètement de mon fantasme parfait. Je me retourne pour apercevoir Edward Cullen, deux rangées derrière qui rigole en me regardant. J'hausse les épaules en lui jetant un regard noir. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut l'amuser sur ma personne. Il m'a complètement cassé l'ambiance de mon rêve éveillé alors pour les quinze dernières minutes de cours, je m'accroche pour éviter de sombrer. Au moment où la sonnerie retentit, le Pr Grant me demande de rester, il doit me parler. Je m'assois face à son bureau tandis que les autres élèves partent vers leur différents cours.

\- Kelly. Tu sembles avoir des grosses difficultés dans ma matière. J'en ai parlé avec tes autres professeurs, tu as une bonne moyenne autrement. Est-ce que tu as un problème avec moi ?

La surprise doit se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il continue.

\- Peut être est-ce ma matière alors ?

\- C'est plutôt ça Professeur. J'ai toujours peiné à comprendre l'Histoire et à retenir aussi. La logique et les faits me semblent tellement improbables. J'ai vraiment du mal à me mettre à la place de ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont fait du monde ce qu'il est. Vous verrez que lorsque l'on fera de la géographie, au second semestre, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Certes. Je n'apprécie pas de voir des élèves qui ont décroché dans mon cours, surtout quand ceux-ci ont l'ambition d'aller à l'université de Northwestern.

Comment il sait ça ? C'est marqué dans mon dossier scolaire ? Il va me dire que c'est impossible, que je vise trop haut. Que je suis trop conne pour y aller.

Il reprend :

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à mon meilleur élève de t'aider en histoire pour que tu puisses rattraper un peu. Il saura te remotiver. C'est un passionné donc si tu écoutes ce qu'il te dit et que tu travailles, tout ira... Comme sur des roulettes ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Kelly ?

Oh non ! Pas ce fayot de Jordan, plutôt mourir que de passer du temps avec lui en tête à tête. Cependant, le Professeur Grant à l'air de tellement de soucier de ma réussite, je n'ai pas le cœur à lui refuser cela. Je le prends comme les dernières volontés d'un mourant.

\- Bien sur. Avec plaisir. Je ferais tout ce que je peux.

\- Parfait. Tu connais Jasper Hale ?

Houla. Je me sens rougir. Écrevisse party. Je bafouille :

\- Oui...Un peu...Enfin, de vue. Il...Oui.

Très bien. Il a accepté de t'aider, tu peux aller le trouver, vous pourrez en discuter ensemble. Il est avisé. Allez, files maintenant ou tu vas vraiment être en retard pour ton prochain cours.

Je le remercie avec difficulté et je me dirige vers la littérature. Jasper Hale va être mon professeur d'Histoire. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je n'y crois toujours pas alors que je mange et qu'il est presque en face de moi, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il est avec sa famille et Bella Swan. Ils sont toujours ensemble. C'est bizarre. Habituellement, les frères et sœurs profitent d'être à l'extérieur de la maison pour voir d'autres personnes. Eux non. Mais ils sont étranges de toute façon, puisqu'ils sortent les uns avec les autres. Enfin, certains. J'ai du mal à écouter Rebecca et Jill qui parlent des séances de musculation que le coach nous fait faire. Je suis obnubilée par mon futur professeur particulier. Et je me dis que je dois aller le voir maintenant. Plus je vais attendre, plus ce sera difficile de l'aborder. Justement, ils commencent tous à se lever. Je me précipite.

\- Jasper !

Il m'a entendu, il s'est tourné vers moi. J'arrive à sa hauteur sans marcher trop vite, je ne veux pas être essoufflée. Rosalie qui marchait à ses côtés lui murmure quelque chose, il acquiesce en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Alors que je vais pour lui parler, il me dit :

\- Sortons. On sera mieux dehors.

Je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde nous regarde. Effectivement, devant la porte de sortie du réfectoire, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir une petite discussion.

Je le suis. Il me tient la porte puis s'éloigne en faisant de grandes enjambées. Il se laisse tomber sur un banc, je reste debout face à lui, les mains dans les poches de ma veste préférée, en simili cuir.

\- Je suis Kelly Cooper.

Il me coupe :

\- Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu veux.

Son sourire ferait tomber les anges du ciel. Ses dents sont parfaitement alignées et blanches. Ses yeux pétillent, ils sont dorés. Je me perds dans ma contemplation quelques instants puis je reprends mes esprits. Il attend sûrement que je parle. Merde.

\- Oui. Donc, je suis nulle en histoire alors le Professeur Grant m'a envoyé te trouver m'assurant que tu pourrais m'aider à m'améliorer un peu. En fait, je suis plus que nulle, je suis un cas désespéré. Une vraie calamité. En histoire seulement. Parce que pour le reste, je m'en sors bien. Je suis plutôt douée dans les autres matières. Je fais du basket. Je me débrouille pas trop mal en natation aussi. Je parle un peu français et très bien espagnol. J'aime les chats. Et je fais de délicieux cookies.

Quelle conne ! On ne m'a pas demandé de me présenter pour un jeu télévisé. Rhaaa ! Jasper se retient de rire. Je le vois bien.

\- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à te donner un coup de main. Je suis passionné d'histoire et de politique. J'aime jouer aux jeux vidéos, le base ball et partir en randonnée avec ma famille. Je fais de la guitare, je lis beaucoup et je ne sais pas cuisiner. Je n'ai même jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine pour y préparer quelque chose.

Je trouve ça gentil qu'il se présente un peu pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, comment on s'organise ?

\- Demain, après ton entraînement. On se rejoint sur le parking du lycée. Je t'emmènerais chez toi et on pourra attaquer. Ça te va ?

\- Aucun problème. C'est parfait. On fait comme ça.

Il hoche la tête, se lève et s'éloigne après m'avoir fait un signe de la main. Je le regarde, complètement excitée après ma première vraie conversation avec Jasper Hale. Qui a une voix très sexy, une démarche parfaite et qui est trop gentil. Je suis amoureuse. Je le suis toujours des yeux quand je remarque qu'il porte des santiags. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce détail. D'un coup, une bouffée de nostalgie et de patriotisme me submergent. Je pense à mon pays, ma région, mon état, le Texas.


	2. Chapter 2: Pipelette & Corvette

**Bonjour à tous, voici le 2** **ème** **chapitre. Du point de vue de Jasper.**

 **Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout ce que donne cette histoire, je n'arrive pas à avoir de recul. Je sais juste que j'avais envie de l'écrire alors c'est ce que je fais. N'hésitez pas à venir me dire votre ressenti par rapport à l'histoire de Jasper et Kelly.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Je sens les émotions de Kelly que je laisse derrière moi. Elle m'aime c'est évident. Et déstabilisant. Un amour inconditionnel, parsemé de tendresse et de désir. C'est la première personne qui a des sentiments aussi forts à mon égard. J'en suis flatté. Aucune des femmes que j'ai fréquentées ne m'aimait ainsi lorsque l'on était ensemble.

Rose et Esmée m'aiment, d'un amour fraternel et maternel. Habituellement, les jeunes et moins jeunes femmes m'envoient de l'envie, du désir en majorité. Avec Kelly, je me prends tout de plein fouet et cela depuis la première fois où nous sommes restés dans la même pièce. Depuis, je la ressens toujours avant même de la voir. A croire que parce que ses émotions sont pour moi, elles me parviennent encore plus nettement. C'est agréable. Edward m'a d'ailleurs confirmé qu'elle pensait beaucoup à moi. C'est pratique d'avoir un télépathe dans la famille en plus de mon empathie.

J'avance vers l'entrée du bâtiment de science quand une vague de mélancolie dépasse l'amour qu'elle m'envoie. Inconsciemment, je me retourne pour vérifier que c'est bien d'elle que ça vient. Juste après avoir croisé son regard, tout s'éclaire à nouveau. Amour et tendresse. Plus de trace de désir.

C'est une humaine. Un humaine d'un mètre quatre-vingt pour seize ans. Elle était pré destinée à faire du basket. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont parfois ornés de belles boucles qui selon Rosalie sont naturelles. Le reste du temps, ils sont raides et lisses. Selon Alice, elle doit passer des heures avec un lisseur pour obtenir un tel résultat. Ses yeux sont bleus. Et elle est très musclée et plutôt carrée pour une femme. Son ossature n'est pas fine. Emmett l'a vu jouer plusieurs fois et il m'a assuré avoir été impressionné, « elle est très hargneuse sur le terrain et a pas mal de force » m'a-t-il dit. Diego aime son teint doré qui troue la grisaille habituelle de Forks et qui lui rappelle un peu son pays, même si elle n'est pas aussi bronzée que lui. Voilà ce à quoi j'ai eu le droit lorsqu' Edward a pris un malin plaisir à leur dire qu'elle m'aimait.

Oui, Edward Cullen est une vraie pipelette. Il profite de tout ce qu'il lit dans les esprits et le répète telle la commère du coin quand elle va faire son marché.

Nous étions tous ensemble dans le salon, les filles planifiaient une sortie cinéma et nous faisions une partie de jeu vidéo entre mecs. J'ai battu tout le monde, même Edward. Je l'ai un peu chambré pour la forme. J'ai senti la vengeance arriver. Il a annoncé que Kelly Cooper craquait pour moi et qu'elle fantasmait à mon sujet en cours d'histoire. Bella a protesté, elle a trouvé ça méchant envers Kelly. Je n'ai rien dit et ai attendu que les choses se passent. Alice a souri comme si elle avait prévu cette scène depuis un siècle, ce qui est sûrement le cas. Rosalie a soufflé bruyamment, pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre de comportement et m'a jeté un regard d'avertissement. Emmett a explosé de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de sa femme. Diego a jeté un regard entendu à Alice. Ils font tout le temps ça tous les deux. Elle doit partager ses visions avec lui. Personnellement, j'ai toujours demandé à la voyante de ne surtout pas m'informer de ce qu'elle voyait à mon sujet, ce qu'elle a toujours respecté.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable des émois que je provoque chez les jeunes filles. Et Kelly non plus. Alors ça suffit.

J'ai grogné pour la forme et Emmett m'a jaugé d'un sourire goguenard.

\- Kelly hein?

Ils se sont tous marré, sauf Rosalie. Puis ils se sont mis à parler d'elle, chacun y est allé de son avis. Depuis, je suis la cible de leur moquerie. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai une capacité assez forte pour laisser les choses me glisser dessus, sachant pertinemment que quoique je puisse dire ou faire, ils n'arrêteront pas de me charrier.

Le problème, c'est que j'avais déjà remarqué Kelly Cooper dans son ensemble.

Après le cours, je rejoins Rosalie et Emmett pour rentrer. Dans la voiture, je vois les yeux de Rosalie qui me scrutent à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait Miss Texas ?

Emmett s'esclaffe.

\- On s'est mis d'accord pour le rattrapage en histoire.

\- Tu as accepté ? Pourquoi ?

Son regard se fait dur.

\- Pour qu'elle me connaisse mieux. Et qu'elle se désintéresse de moi. Quand elle va vraiment me connaître elle se rendra compte que je ne suis pas une personne fréquentable et tombera amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Jordan Mitchells par exemple.

Pendant un instant, je crois vraiment à ma tirade.

Rosalie pousse un gémissement dédaigneux.

\- Et si ça n'arrive pas? Si c'est l'inverse qui se produit?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Emmett se retourne vers moi.

\- Jasper, ce que Rose veut dire, c'est : Tu vas faire quoi si c'est toi qui tombe amoureux d'elle en la fréquentant ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Moi ? Tomber amoureux d'une humaine ? Vous avez vraiment des idées saugrenues tous les deux. Je ne regarde pas les humaines.

\- C'est ce qu'Edward disait aussi. Et regarde où on en est aujourd'hui. On est obligés de surveiller son humaine qui est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher et en plus, elle attire tous les vampires à la ronde qui veulent la dévorer.

\- Rosalie, je ne suis pas Edward. Jamais je n'éprouverais quoique ce soit pour mon ancienne nourriture. Et je te jure que si un jour cela arrivait, je la transformerais. Le lion et l'agneau, ça ne m'a jamais excité!

\- T'es comme moi mec, t'aimes les dominatrices et les femmes qui peuvent se défendre tout seule. Ahah !

Emmett avance la paume de sa main pour que je tape dedans. Et je vois Rosalie sourire puis pincer les lèvres.

En début de soirée, je retrouve Diego. Le latino vit avec nous depuis 1978, jour où Alice l'a rencontré. Elle est revenue avec lui, nous vivions alors dans le Maine. Il était solitaire et n'a jamais pu se résoudre à manger autre chose que des animaux. Alice et lui ont eu un coup de foudre. Elle l'avait vu dans une vision et il lui a suffi de se mettre sur sa route. A l'époque, j'ai mal pris qu'elle me remplace. Nous n'avions jamais eu de relation charnelle mais c'était moi qu'elle était venue chercher dans ce bar afin que l'on rejoigne les Cullen. Ensemble. Elle ne m'avait jamais rien promis mais j'avais toujours cru qu'en restant à ses côtés, elle se rendrait compte que j'étais celui qu'elle voulait. Malgré les apparences, j'avais des sentiments pour elle. L'arrivée d'Alice a totalement changé ma vie de vampire. Avant elle tout n'était que destruction et chaos. Elle a allumé la lumière.

J'ai quitté les Cullen quelques décennies, je leur donnais des nouvelles de temps à autre, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Mais ils me manquaient tous. Quand je les ai retrouvés, il y a peu, Esmée et Rosalie étaient tellement heureuses que je n'ai pas pu m'éloigner d'elles à nouveau. Carlisle et mes frères m'ont très bien accueilli à mon retour. Je suis un fils et un frère au même titre que les autres, j'en ai eu la preuve ce jour-là. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru au départ. Alice, Diego et moi avons comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'avais jamais été le perdant. D'un accord tacite, nous avons fait comme si ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Les autres ont fait pareil. Je n'ai jamais voulu de leur pitié, ils ne me l'ont jamais donné. A aucun moment je ne l'ai ressenti. Je suis fier de faire partie de la famille Cullen.

Diego est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis heureux qu'Alice ait trouvé le vrai amour avec lui plutôt qu'un autre. Il a été transformé en Colombie alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Le vampire qui l'a mordu ne l'a pas fait sciemment. Il s'est nourrit de lui le laissant pour mort mais son venin a pénétré en Diego, qui devait avoir encore un peu de sang dans l'organisme. Il est resté dans le caniveau d'un ghetto de Bogotta à agoniser. En se rendant compte que sa peau scintillait au soleil, il avait fui la Colombie et était remonté jusqu'à l'Est des Etats Unis. Diego n'a eu personne pour lui enseigner comment être un parfait petit vampire. Il a fait comme il a pu. Jusqu'à Alice. Et nous. Il a toute mon admiration.

Justement, j'ai besoin qu'il me rende un service.

\- Diego, je peux t'emprunter ta voiture pour demain ?

\- En quel honneur ?

\- J'ai un truc à faire après le lycée. Il me faut une voiture.

\- Prends ta Corvette.

\- Pas assez discrète.

\- Tu devrais en acheter une autre.

\- Je n'aurais pas le temps avant demain. Alors, c'est oui ?

\- Je suis navré Jasper. J'emmène Alice à Seattle demain après-midi et on ne peut pas prendre la Porche.

\- Ok. Pas grave, je demanderais à Carlisle.

Diego ne parle jamais plus que nécessaire, il n'est pas curieux. C'est un avantage certain.

Carlisle est dans son bureau, je frappe.

\- Bonsoir Carlisle.

\- Jasper.

Comme toujours, je m'assois dans le canapé de cuir noir, celui qui donne l'odeur de toute la pièce. Il relève la tête de son ordinateur. Nous parlons souvent tous les deux. Nous sommes les vampires les plus âgés de la maison. Il me considère plus comme un ami que comme son fils dans ces moments-là.

\- Je ne compte pas te déranger longtemps. Je sais que tu dois partir pour l'hôpital d'ici peu. Peux-tu me prêter ta Mercedes demain ?

\- Bien sur.

Il ne me demandera rien, mais je préfère l'informer tout de même.

\- Je dois aider une fille de l'école en histoire. On va chez elle.

\- Kelly Cooper ?

Il sourit, je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Edward t'en as parlé aussi ? J'imagine qu'Esmée me voit déjà marié ?

\- On ne peut décidément rien te cacher. En ce qui me concerne, je sais que tu prendras les bonnes décisions. Demandes à Rose de te déposer à l'hôpital demain matin, tu prendras la voiture. Esmée viendra me chercher.

\- Merci Carlisle.

J'allais sortir quand j'ai ressenti une pointe d'inquiétude émanant de lui.

\- Son sang ne me fait rien. Elle ne risque rien en ma compagnie. J'ai fait d'énormes progrès depuis que j'ai failli attaquer Bella.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Alors de quoi doutes-tu ?

\- Ne lui brise pas le cœur. Garde en tête l'état d'esprit de Bella quand nous l'avons abandonné.

Sacré Carlisle.

\- Je te le promets. Tu sais, je suis un gentleman Texan. Pas un gamin de Chicago.

Il a saisi l'allusion à Edward. Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et alors que la nuit est sombre et fraîche. J'ouvre la baie vitrée de ma chambre et je saute par le balcon pour aller chasser. Même si j'ai assuré à Carlisle que tout irait bien avec Kelly demain, je préfère me présenter repu à elle. Je ne dois prendre aucun risque. J'entends que l'on court derrière moi. Edward m'a rejoint comme souvent. Je vais lui faire payer ses bavardages.

Ma famille réagit vraiment bizarrement avec cette fille. C'est comme si ils me poussaient dans ses bras. Comme s'ils savaient déjà que Kelly et moi allions faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Alice a vu quelque chose à ce sujet c'est certain. Est-ce qu'elle savait déjà quand elle est venue me chercher il y a des années ?


	3. Chapter 3: Cerveau & Peste

**Bonjour, tout d'abord merci à Bubulle pour sa correction, tu es trop adorable.**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, du point de vue de Kelly !**

 **Merci à toi qui a mis l'histoire en favori, à toi qui a cliqué pour suivre mon histoire et à toi qui l'a lu jusqu'à présent. J'espère que ça t'a plu et que tu passes de bons moments en compagnie de Kelly, Jasper et les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésites pas si tu as des remarques.**

Je ne suis pas concentrée, je rate tous mes trois points, m'agace et la seule chose à laquelle mon cerveau s'autorise à penser, c'est à Jasper Hale. Pas évident dans ces cas-là de m'intéresser au jeu qui se déroule sur le terrain. Par chance, le calvaire prend fin rapidement. Toute la journée je me suis sentie comme une pile électrique. Plus je me rapproche de l'instant T, plus la pression se fait sentir.

Je file comme une fusée sous la douche. J'ai passé deux heures hier soir à réfléchir à ce que j'allais porter pour l'occasion. J'ai hésité entre une jupe ultra courte (ça faisait un peu fille de joie), une robe en soie (ça faisait nuisette) et un mini short en cuir (un rescapé d'un costume d'Halloween, de bavarois sado-maso) et je me suis rappelée qu'on se gelait les miches à Forks. J'ai donc choisit une tenue assez chaude et classique qui me fasse passer pour ce que je suis et non pas pour une trainée psychopathe. Résultat, attention roulement de tambour : une paire de jeans brut et une tunique noire effet satin à manches longues et évasées. Une ceinture marron large sur les hanches pour tenir la tunique, le vernis marron et une barrette assortie dans les cheveux. J'ai tout fait pour que ça fasse naturel mais que je me sente à l'aise dans mes vêtements. J'ai lissé mes cheveux comme jamais. Ils sont raides. Pour l'entraînement, j'ai mis un bandeau élastique seulement, contrairement à d'habitude où je les attache, Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils aient la trace de l'élastique au milieu qui fait onduler à un seul endroit la tignasse. Première sortie de la douche, je m'asperge de déodorant à la guimauve et je m'habille vite fait. En revanche, je me remaquille avec soin : fard à paupières marron métallisé, un coup de crayon, du mascara noir et un rouge à lèvres assortis. Selon le tube la couleur s'appelle « crucifix », tout un dans la glace. Parfait, comme d'habitude, mais un poil plus lumineuse. J'espère qu'il remarquera l'attention mais qu'il n'est pas trop flagrant que je me suis fait belle pour lui et que je suis raide dingue de ce type. Ça me gênerait vraiment qu'il le sache. Je range mes affaires rapidement en saluant les filles et je file comme le vent vers le parking... Et Jasper.

Il est là, tout seul, adossé à une grosse berline noire. Est-ce qu'il m'attend depuis longtemps ? Il ouvre la porte pour que je m'installe côté passager, la claque et fait le tour pour s'asseoir face au volant.

\- Bonjour Kelly.

\- Salut. C'est ta voiture ?

\- Non, c'est celle de mon père. Il me l'a prêté contre bon soin.

\- C'est gentil de sa part, tu le remercieras.

\- C'est déjà fait. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais faire le trajet juste avec moi, plutôt qu'avec Rosalie et Emmett.

Oh, quelle charmante attention. Je dis quoi ? Allez, je change de sujet.

\- Tu sais où j'habite ?

Je vois son profil sourire. On sort du parking.

\- Tout se sait à Forks. Dès que la maison où tu vis a été acheté, toute la ville a su qu'une famille allait emménager, venant de Houston.

\- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant ici. A Houston, on est vraiment anonyme. Dans cette ville c'est tout l'inverse. Tout est petit.

\- Surtout que, tu sais ce qu'on dit : Tout est plus grand au Texas.

Ah cette phrase, combien de fois l'avais-je entendu ?

\- Ahah ! Oui c'est ce qu'on dit. Y a t-il un adage qui dit que tout est plus petit à Forks ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Tu veux qu'on lance la mode ?

\- Ça pourrait fonctionner, d'autant plus que ta famille compte déjà pour la moitié des habitants de la ville.

Il rit. Son rire est grave et communicatif.

\- C'est vrai que Carlisle aime récupérer tous les chats errants.

\- Rosalie est ta jumelle ?

\- C'est ça. Nous vivons avec Esmée, notre tante depuis que nous avons huit ans.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Emmett, Alice et Edward sont les neveux de Carlisle. Il les a recueillis aussi. Diego vient de Colombie. Ils sont nos parents. Nous avons été adoptés par eux. Tous. Esmée ne peut avoir d'enfants et elle a toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse.

Comment est-ce possible que les deux membres d'un même couple puisse se retrouver en charge de leurs neveux et nièces de chacun de leur côté ? Je ne vais pas lui demander comment ça se fait. On est plutôt en bon terme je trouve. Et puis j'arrive à parler facilement, étonnamment, je suis totalement apaisée, autant ne rien dire. Tiens, justement on arrive devant chez moi. Il se gare, je saute de voiture. J'ouvre la porte à la volée.

\- Maman ! C'est moi, je suis avec Jasper Hale, on va bosser dans ma chambre.

Ma mère n'a pas encore trouvé de travail, elle est toujours à la maison. Surtout quand je reçois un super beau gosse chez moi. Il a été convenu hier soir, avec mon père, qu'elle resterait là pour nous surveiller. Génial. Elle sort justement la tête de la cuisine et vient m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle sert la main de Jasper qui ponctue sa poignée de main d'un « Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame Cooper ». Au moment où j'esquisse un pas vers l'escalier, ma très chère mère, soucieuse de ma réputation me jette un regard contrarié.

\- Je préfère que vous travailliez dans le salon. Où je pourrais garder un œil sur vous.

Ok, je suis foutue. Maman, tu m'as gâché le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Je jette un regard mortifié vers Jasper qui lui adresse un sourire éclatant.

\- Je comprends tout à fait votre position Madame Cooper. Rassurez-vous cependant, je vous assure que mes intentions envers votre fille sont purement professionnelles.

Un seau de glaçon renversé sur moi ne m'aurait pas plus refroidie. Voilà ma mère rassurée. Me voilà moi brisée. Il me suit vers le salon, on s'installe à la table et il commence à me parler de la Guerre de Sécession, puisque c'est le chapitre que l'on est en train d'étudier avec le vieux Grant. Il est impressionnant, il me parle comme s'il l'avait vraiment vécu. Il parle, je prends des notes. Je lui pose des questions auxquelles il répond patiemment, sans se moquer.

\- Comment des hommes ont-ils pu s'engager d'eux-mêmes pour combattre contre l'esclavagisme ? Qui peut être assez con pour ça ?

Je vois un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de Jasper, les yeux dans le vague, il me répond.

\- Il faut que tu te mettes à leur place Kelly. Ce sont de jeunes hommes, qui aiment leur pays. Le Texas par exemple et ils veulent le défendre. Ils ont toujours connu les noirs esclaves, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait normale pour eux. Ils aiment leur mère, leur sœur, leur maison et refusent que tout change et que ce qu'ils aiment soit détruits. De plus, on leur promet un peu d'argent et que la guerre sera facile. Ils s'engagent dans le but de protéger. D'ailleurs, on y reviendra plus tard, mais les troupes se sont rebellées après le Général Lee lorsqu'il a voulu envahir d'autres états.

Je comprends enfin. Personne ne me l'a expliqué de cette manière. Je pense à mon frère Scott et à ma sœur Wendy, à mes parents. Au Texas. A ce que j'aime. Je rougis en regardant Jasper face à moi. Si quelqu'un menaçait de leur faire du mal, je pourrais partir combattre n'importe qui. Pour eux.

Jasper continue à parler de cet épisode majeur de l'histoire des Etat-Unis. Il me dessine rapidement une frise chronologique avec les dates importantes.

\- C'est ce que tu dois retenir. Juste ça. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est difficile. Un enfant de six ans en serait capable.

Je jette un œil sur la feuille. Si Jasper veut que je le fasse, je le ferais. Pour lui. Ma mère arrive avec un plateau, suivie de Wendy.

\- Je vous ai préparé des cookies. Et je vous ai pris du lait.

Wendy s'assoit à côté de Jasper et elle le regarde fixement pendant que ma mère nous sert. Je redoute le pire, Wendy ne sait pas se taire, ni se contrôler. Elle a huit ans et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. S'il se rend compte être au centre de l'attention de la petite fille, Jasper ne le montre pas. Il informe juste ma mère qu'il ne veut pas de lait, ni de cookies. Il n'a pas faim mais il la remercie tout de même. Ma mère pose sa main sur son cœur, émue par la politesse de notre hôte.

Elle s'éloigne. Je goûte un cookie. Mmmhhhh ! Chocolat blanc, noix de macadamia. Parfaits. Jasper me regarde manger, un regard bienveillant. J'en prends un deuxième.

\- Pourquoi tu es pas comme nous?

Voila, ça commence.

\- Wendy, tais-toi.

\- Regarde Kelly, il est tout pâle.

\- Ça suffit ! Jasper n'est quelqu'un de bronzé c'est tout. Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un de bronzé ici à part nous ?

\- T'es malade?

Elle ne m'a pas écouté cette petite peste. J'hésite à me lever pour lui mettre une claque énorme mais Jasper lui répond gentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas malade. Je ne vois pas beaucoup le soleil. C'est tout.

Wendy fronce les sourcils. Elle ne doit pas se contenter de cette explication. Elle pose sa petite main sur celle de Jasper. Elle sursaute.

\- Tu es tout froid aussi. C'est bizarre. Regarde Kelly, touche-le !

Jasper se lève précipitamment, renversant au passage la main de ma petite sœur.

\- Je dois y aller Kelly. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et bonne chance pour le match de demain. Emmett viendra sûrement vous supporter.

Et il est parti. Je l'ai entendu dire au revoir à ma mère en sortant.

Je vais tuer Wendy ! Elle sent que ça va mal tourner pour elle puisqu'elle court se réfugier dans les jupons de ma mère qui prépare le repas pour ce soir.

\- Maman ! Kelly va être méchante !

\- Elle a fait fuir Jasper en lui posant des questions qui l'ont mis mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il est bizarre.

\- C'est toi qui es une petite peste mal élevée

Ma mère me gronde et prend le parti de Wendy, le sale gremlins. Je monte dans ma chambre en colère. Il ne me reste plus qu'à apprendre mes dates d'histoire par cœur. J'en profite pour faire tous mes devoirs. Je pourrais aller manger un morceau avec les filles après le match et traîner un peu avec elle comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4: Seattle & Sherif

Comment ai-je pu croire un instant que tout irait bien et que je pourrais passer pour un humain normal en allant chez elle ? Sans sa petite sœur, j'aurais pu m'en sortir. Je soupire. A peine ai-je rangé la Mercedes de Carlisle que je monte dans ma Corvette. A quelques kilomètres de Forks, mon téléphone sonne.

"- Jasper ? Tout va bien ?

Rosalie est inquiète. Ils ont dû m'entendre rentrer et faire l'échange de voiture.

\- Nickel ma belle. Je pars pour le week-end, j'ai envie d'une jolie balade. Depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ?

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Oui. Un peu ébranlée je pense. Encore plus amoureuse. Je l'ai quitté précipitamment. Si je la revois, elle va découvrir la vérité. Je dois réfléchir à ça.

\- A quoi ? Tu l'envoie chier lundi. Et le tour est joué, elle te détestera.

Si Rosalie emploie une expression comme « envoyer chier » c'est qu'elle est vraiment inquiète pour moi.

\- Le problème Rose, c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me déteste. J'aime sa façon de m'aimer.

Elle ne répond pas.

\- Je rentre dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Je dois juste me défaire de son odeur de guimauve.

Elle rit.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça. Elle pue le marshmallow à des kilomètres. Les filles normales sentent la vanille, le lilas ou la framboise.

Demande à Emmett de m'appeler quand il aura vu le match. Je veux savoir comment elle va.

\- Si tu veux. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas traîner avec une humaine ? C'est très irritant. Qu'Edward le fasse, je peux le comprendre. Mais toi ?

\- Je ne traîne pas avec une humaine. Je lui apprends l'histoire des Etats-Unis et lui ouvre les yeux sur le monde. Elle est adorable. J'ai promis à Carlisle de ne pas lui faire de peine.

Je l'entends s'énerver à l'autre bout. Comme si elle était juste à côté de moi.

\- Je ne l'aime pas. Je trouve juste que pour une humaine elle est franchement sympathique. Je t'embrasse Rosalie. Rassures Esmée surtout. A lundi.

Je raccroche et je roule. Vite. Je tente de me vider la tête. J'arrive rapidement à Seattle. Je fuis toujours vers le nord. Je passe la frontière canadienne sans encombre et je continue ma route. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la vitesse est grisante et que ma voiture est parfaite. Je refuse de la tromper. Carlisle m'a interdit de la conduire dans Forks. Que ce soit pour aller au lycée ou à la supérette. C'est le cas pour nous tous, il refuse que nos bolides ostentatoires soient aperçus aux yeux de tous. Je squatte les voitures des autres. C'est plus simple pour Alice et Diego, madame a la Porche jaune canari, Monsieur a l'Audi passe-partout. Rosalie et Emmett n'ont pas des goûts démesurés. Edward à sa Volvo pour sa vie de tous les jours et son Aston Martin pour le reste. Carlisle ne roule qu'en berline et Esmée arbore sa Lexus dans sa vie de mère au foyer et elle roule en Lotus pour faire femme fatale. Ils ont tous leur double personnalité. Mon choix est fait : je veux pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Kelly, il va falloir que je m'achète un modèle plus sobre. Je prendrais mon autre voiture pour la journée et la nuit, j'aurais ma maîtresse, ma Corvette. Je vais faire ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir acheter ? Est-ce que je reste chez Chevrolet ? Je me gare à l'entrée du parc national de Gladstone. Il fait nuit noire, la chasse va être intéressante. Je me nourris beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Quelques heures plus tard, je me change avec des vêtements restés dans mon coffre. Je me sens bien après avoir drainé un mouflon et un lynx. Je repense malgré moi à Kelly et au plaisir qu'elle prenait à déguster les cookies de sa mère. Je mets un t-shirt et regarde ma montre. Il est déjà onze heures du matin. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à profiter de la nature et du calme. Personne n'était présent donc aucune émotion à subir, mis à part les miennes. C'est très agréable. Je prends le volant pour retourner à Seattle. J'ai une voiture à acheter.

A Seattle, il fait gris. Ce qui arrange mes affaires. Je me lance dans la tournée des vendeurs automobiles. Je veux une voiture noire qui fasse un peu jeune et à moins de 30 000$. Ce sont les instructions de Carlisle. Finalement, je trouve mon bonheur là où j'ai acheté ma Corvette il y a deux ans. Bill, le vendeur me reconnaît, il sait que j'ai les moyens. Il se souvient aussi de ma sœur qui lui a acheté sa BMW et de mon frère et de sa Jeep. Il commence par me présenter les produits Chevrolet, puis Chrysler mais rien ne correspond, je ne suis pas un papy. Enfin, j'ai 160 ans mais j'ai su rester jeune dans ma tête. Mon choix se porte sur une Dodge Challenger noire. Sans prendre toutes les options, on tient dans le budget imposé par Carlilse. L'esssai dans les rues de la ville me confirme que cette voiture est parfaite. Pour ce que je veux en faire car elle n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de ma Corvette. Bill a la voiture en stock, c'est parfait. Ils veulent bien me la livrer en fin de journée. Je décide de profiter de Kerry Park où la vue sur Seattle est magnifique. Il fait tellement moche qu'il y a peu de monde. Assis sur un banc, je reste à profiter du calme.

Mes instincts se réveillent je sens l'un des nôtres. Avec Kelly, Victoria m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Comme un idiot je me suis rendu à Seattle... Tout seul. L'odeur ne lui appartient pas. C'est un jeune vampire c'est certain puisqu'il ne m'a pas encore abordé. Ma présence n'est pas découverte. Il me sent mais ignore ma condition.

C'est un gamin en contre bas, il est affamé. Je m'éloigne pour me cacher. Il faut que je sache si nos craintes sont justifiées. Est-ce un coup monté par les Volturi de toute pièce pour nous incriminer ? Depuis quelques temps, les assassinats pleuvent à Seattle, il est simple de comprendre pourquoi.

Je ne veux plus vivre dans la violence. Les Cullen étaient jusqu'à présent la famille idéale. Pacifistes. Mais avec l'arrivée de Bella, il n'est arrivé que des problèmes. Nous n'abandonnerons jamais un membre de notre famille et lorsque le vampire est rejoint par cinq autres, je comprends que nous n'aurons pas le choix: nous allons devoir nous battre !

Rapidement, je retrouve mes vieilles techniques et je leur fausse compagnie. Il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve pris au piège par ces nouveaux-nés. Heureusement pour moi, dans ces moments-là, on ne pense qu'à tuer des humains.

Bien à l'abri dans ma voiture, mon téléphone sonne, c'est Emmett.

"- Salut Jasper !

\- Em ! Le match est finit ?

\- Oui, ta tigresse à mit 32 points à elle seule et à sortit deux joueuses.

\- Comment ça?

\- Elle a retourné le bras d'une joueuse qui ne voulait pas lui lâcher le ballon et elle a accidentellement bousculé une joueuse qui lui avait légèrement tiré le maillot. La pauvre est allée embrasser le sol à pleine vitesse résultat, un nez pété. Heureusement que je sais que tu es un vampire, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau le jour où tu l'aurais éconduit.

\- Et elle est comme ça aussi d'habitude ?

\- Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une guerrière cette fille. Un rouleau compresseur. Elles ont gagné 68 à 46. C'était pas mal. Sinon, elle n'a pas l'air plus perturbée que ça par ton comportement d'hier soir. Tu te donnes trop d'importance mec.

"Laisses couler Jasper."

\- Dis-moi, tu seras à la maison d'ici deux heures ?

\- Nan, je vais voir le match de football américain. Rose m'a laissé quartier libre, elle achète nos vêtements pour la saison prochaine avec Alice sur internet.

\- Ok. A plus Emmett. Merci.

Je décide d'appeler Esmée pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de ma voiture. Elle semble heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai enfin cédé à la pression familiale. A savoir, posséder un véhicule passe-partout.

Il faut que je garde le silence sur ce qui se trame ici avant d'avoir tenu informé Carlisle en face à face. Après tout, il est le chef de notre clan.

Je déambule sans but dans Seattle. Quelques heures. Je ne me souvenais pas que la promenade maritime était aussi belle. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu.

Je conduis ensuite vers le Mont Rainier.

Lundi matin, cinq heures je rentre. Je profite du temps qu'il me reste pour bien nettoyer ma Corvette que j'ai garé à côté de la Dodge. Je monte me changer dans ma chambre et vais embrasser Esmée qui fait de la poterie dans son atelier. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas quand l'un de nous part plus d'une journée.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri ?

Elle s'inquiète. Je le sens, je le sais.

\- Tu sais que ça me fait du bien d'être seul et de n'avoir à gérer que mes propres émotions. Je suis allée au Canada, à Seattle et au Mont Rainier.

\- Tout ça en deux jours ?

\- Oui, j'avais envie de bouger. Je te laisse, je vais au lycée.

\- Bonne journée Jasper.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et j'y vais.

Dans le garage, ils sont tous devant ma nouvelle voiture.

\- Tu nous emmènes ?

Diego semble subjugué.

\- Je n'ai que 5 places. Avec moi, il n'en reste que quatre.

Edward lève les bras.

\- Je cède la mienne, je dois aller chercher Bella. A plus tard.

Je suis fier d'arriver à lui cacher ce que j'ai vu à Seattle, lui qui lit dans les pensées.

On monte et c'est parti ! Emmett est à la place du mort puisqu'il est beaucoup trop grand pour se plier à l'arrière. Les filles sont enchantées. Elles discutent du design intérieur. Diego me demande de la pousser pour voir ce que ça donne. Je me laisse aller et j'accélère. Sur la grande route de Forks, une sirène se fait entendre. C'est pour ma pomme. Je ralentis et me met sur le côté. Le shérif Swan apparaît à la vitre. Je regrette qu'Edward ne soit pas là. Quoique.

\- Bonjour. Jasper, c'est ça ?

\- Bonjour chef Swan.

Je vois la tête d'Alice apparaître entre les deux sièges avant.

\- Charlie ! Vous allez bien ? Jasper vient d'acheter cette voiture, on l'a reçu samedi. Il a proposé de nous emmener à l'école ce matin et c'est vrai qu'il a roulé assez vite. C'était pour nous montrer. Nous sommes désolés.

\- Oh Alice, je comprends tout à fait. Bon, je vous laisse partir ce matin. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas ! Je reconnaîtrais la voiture.

\- Merci Charlie.

On l'a tous remercié un peu moins fort et j'ai démarré doucement. Rosalie s'est moqué d'Alice. Emmett en a rajouté une couche en lui disant que manipuler les forces de l'ordre était un délit au regard de la loi. Je ris avec eux tout en sachant que ce soir nous allons devoir discuter sérieusement.


	5. Chapter 5: Français & Marmotte

J'ai vu Jasper de loin sur le parking ce matin. Il était avec ses frères et sœurs. Je ne l'ai pas vu du week-end. Emmett était là samedi. Il m'a dit « bien joué » après le match avec un grand sourire. Cela me fait plaisir, si j'arrive à me mettre un de ses frères dans la poche ça sera un plus.

J'appréhende de me retrouver de nouveau face à lui. Ce qui arrive pendant la pause déjeuner. Je suis avec Rebecca et Jill, on papote et on fait des plans pour le week-end prochain. On va jouer contre Olympia et on veut rester là-bas jusqu'en début de soirée. Pour faire les boutiques après le match. Mes deux amies se taisent alors tandis qu'elles fixent quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne. Jasper est juste devant moi. Il est beau, vraiment. Et je me fiche qu'il soit pale ou froid ou différent. C'est peut être bien pour ces raisons que je l'aime encore plus. Il salue mes copines et me tire doucement par le bras pour que l'on s'éloigne un peu.

\- Bonjour Kelly. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

\- Excellent, on a gagné samedi.

\- Emmett me l'a dit. Bravo !

\- Merci. Et puis le reste du temps, j'ai fait mes devoirs. Oh, et je suis allée courir hier matin. Et toi?

\- Plutôt pas mal. Je voulais savoir quand tu étais disponible pour un nouveau rattrapage d'histoire.

\- A ce sujet, j'ai appris ta frise par cœur. Je suis libre tous les jours. Tu choisis.

\- Ok. J'imagine que tu ne vas plus me supporter si je te parle d'histoire tous les jours.

 _Ahah ! Mais bien sûr que si, tu peux me parler de tout et n'importe quoi 24/24 heures._

\- Disons demain soir ? Si tu veux on pourra aller manger un truc après ?

 _Merde. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Il va m'envoyer promener._

\- Demain soir, super. Par contre, désolé, je ne mange pas.

 _Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ? Il doit voir mon air perturbé car il reprend._

\- Je dois manger chez moi, Esmée, ma mère adore quand on est tous là autour d'un bon repas. Une prochaine fois, on pourra faire autre chose si tu veux.

 _Bien sûr que je veux !_

\- Oui, avec plaisir.

Il commence à marcher en arrière.

\- A demain alors.

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main. Impatiente d'être à demain.

Quand je retrouve les filles, elles gloussent.

\- Alors, toi et Jasper Hale?

\- Tu es encore toute rouge et toute tremblante d'avoir eu une conversation avec Jasper Hale !

Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de les tuer. Mais je pense à l'équipe. On a trop besoin de Rebecca pour mener le jeu et de Jill en défense. Alors je rejette mes pulsions.

Par contre, Jessica qui est assise à quelques mètres de moi me fusille du regard. Il paraît qu'elle avait essayé de s'accaparer Edward et que lorsque Bella a réussi là où elle avait échoué, elle l'a vraiment mal pris. Selon Jill, elle a ensuite jeté son dévolu sur Jasper. Mais n'a pas eu plus de succès.

J'ai cours de français avec Alice et Edward Cullen. Ils sont très impressionnants : leur accent est parfait et leur vocabulaire aussi. Je suis placée juste derrière eux. Je peux donc les observer à loisir. Leur peau diaphane est exactement de la même couleur que celle de Jasper. Pourtant ils ne sont pas de la même famille. Il me l'a confirmé. Alice bouge les doigts avec grâce. Je vois ses lèvres bouger alors qu'aucun son n'en sort. Cependant, elle regarde Edward j'en conclus donc qu'ils discutent ensemble sans faire de bruit. Ils sont vraiment étranges. Peut-être que Wendy a raison. Sont-ils normaux ? Après réflexion, ils ne peuvent pas être humains, ils sont trop parfaits. C'est d'ailleurs un adjectif que j'utilise beaucoup ces derniers temps pour les décrire. Je vois Edward gesticuler devant moi. Alice continue à bouger les lèvres. Puis plus rien.

Le professeur, Madame Blake me demande de lire un texte. Je m'exécute, consciente que mon accent est ridicule en comparaison de celui deux Cullen. Pourtant je fais du mieux que je peux. Ce qui semble convenir à Madame Blake. Tant mieux.

Le lendemain, comme la dernière fois Jasper m'attends sur le parking.

\- Nouvelle voiture?

\- Oui. Elle te plaît?

\- Pas mal.

\- Merci. Allez grimpe. On a du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui.

Arrivés à la maison, on s'installe comme la dernière fois à la table du salon. Il commence par m'interroger sur les dates de la frise. Fière de moi, je fais un sans-faute. Il me félicite et il reprend là où l'on s'était arrêté la dernière fois. Pendant qu'il me parle, j'essaie de trouver une excuse pour le toucher. C'est peut être bête, mais je veux vérifier si Wendy à raison. Cela m'obsède. Je ne vais tout de même pas poser ma main sur sa joue ! Pourtant, Dieu seul sait que sa joue m'attire inexorablement. Si j'étais sure de moi, de lui, je le ferais. Ma mère nous interrompt pour amener le goûter. Comme vendredi dernier, il décline poliment pendant que je me jette sur les brownies. Wendy a eu interdiction de venir nous déranger. Je remercie grandement ma mère pour ça. Jasper continue de parler de la ratification du 13ème amendement pendant que je m'empiffre, ce qui lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il commence à tourner les pages de mon livre pour trouver l'illustration qu'il cherche. Je saute sur l'occasion pour pour poser ma main rapidement juste à côté tout en effleurant ses doigts. Glacés. Ils ne sont pas froids, ils sont glacés. Je fais celle qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien et je continue de l'écouter. Il semble un peu désappointé mais continue sur sa lancée. Au moins, il ne fuit pas comme la dernière fois. Je me demande si ses lèvres sont aussi gelés que ses mains. Je me demande quel goût ont ses lèvres. Je me demande quel effet ça me ferait s'il me caressait.

\- Allo, la Terre appelle Kelly ! Quelque chose me dit que tu ne m'écoutes plus du tout.

Je me reprends vite, enfin j'essaie en espérant qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

\- Oui, désolée. Je crois avoir atteint la limite. J'ai la tête qui va exploser.

\- On a fini de toute façon. Prochain chapitre, la ségrégation raciale.

\- Tout un programme. J'ai un devoir à faire sur un des grands hommes de la Guerre de Sécession pour jeudi. J'ai choisi Albert Sidney Johnston. C'était un général qui a servi l'armée texane qui...

Jasper me coupe la parole et me dit sèchement :

\- Je sais de qui il s'agit. Tu ne vas pas me l'apprendre jeune fille.

Ah oui, d'accord. Un peu refroidie, je lui tends ce que j'ai écrit dimanche. Ce devoir m'a pris deux bonnes heures. Je suis assez satisfaite de moi. J'ai fait de gros efforts. Je le regarde parcourir le papier des yeux. Il lit vite, je le vois. Il repose mon devoir au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Il y a quelques fautes d'orthographes. Je n'aurais pas tourné les phrases de la même manière que toi mais je suis content de voir que tu as fait des efforts et que tu as su écouter mes conseils et mes explications. Je te laisse. Bonne soirée.

Il s'en va. Sans rien me dire de plus. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : Jasper ne me vois que pour me faire progresser en histoire. Je ne dois pas me faire de films. C'est ce qu'on lui demande cela dit, de me faire bosser. C'est tout.

On s'est revu le jeudi soir. Je suis frustrée. J'aimerais qu'on se voit pour faire autre chose que de parler de l'histoire de notre pays. Vraiment. Même si je le trouve très intéressant, il ponctue ses discours de petites anecdotes, comme si il les avait vécu lui-même. Il arrive toujours à me donner les avis des personnes à l'époque, il me force à me mettre à leur place avec tous les arguments. J'arrive à me mettre en situation et je me rends compte que c'est tout ce qu'il me manquait pour progresser et comprendre. Désormais, je peux dire que l'histoire m'intéresse. Je n'ai pas osé l'inviter à sortir et il est parti comme d'habitude, d'un coup.

Je les observe de plus en plus. Discrètement surtout, pour ne pas attirer de soupçons sur moi. Il n'y a que Bella Swan qui mange. Les autres triturent la nourriture avec leur fourchette mais c'est tout. Quand ils sont en cours avec moi, je ne peux que constater qu'ils ne prennent jamais de notes. Leur cahier et bloc-notes restent désespérément vierges. Seule Alice fait quelques croquis de temps à autre. Quand nous avons des interrogations écrites, ils les remplissent à la vitesse de la lumière puis ils attendent. Alors que je sue sang et eau pour finir dans les temps impartis.

Le samedi, l'équipe de basket-ball féminin se retrouve devant le lycée à onze heures le matin. Il nous faut deux heures et demie pour atteindre Olympia. On se répartit dans les véhicules, je monte avec Megan et Rebecca dans la voiture de Jill. On fait le trajet en chantant comme des folles sur tous les tubes que nous propose la radio qui crachote un peu. On rigole beaucoup, on mange dans la voiture. Ma mère m'a fait un sandwich au bacon et au fromage de chèvre. Délicieux ! J'ai droit à une pomme et à un muffin au chocolat au lait comme dessert. Arrivées à bon port, on rejoint les autres membres de notre équipe qui nous attendent. On a traîné un peu car Rebecca avait tout le temps envie d'aller aux toilettes. Une heure plus tard, on est sur le terrain et on s'échauffe. Je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, je vais faire des étincelles.

Au bout de dix minutes de jeu, la brune qui défend sur moi commence à me pomper l'air. Coup de chance, elle est plus petite que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres. Je peux donc shooter en suspension, ce qui la met en sursis. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais je peux être très fourbe pour obtenir ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux là, c'est la victoire. Finalement, le match se termine. On gagne de deux points. C'est juste. On l'a échappé belle, mais on peut sortir la tête haute. Comme convenu en début de semaine, on se rend au Westfield Mall pour faire un peu de shopping. Je trouve quelques vêtements, dont une jolie robe bleue nuit que je me promets de porter si j'ai un jour un rendez-vous avec Jasper et les chaussures assortis et je m'achète une petite dizaine de pots de vernis à ongles. On mange une pizza et on rentre, toutes heureuses de nos achats. L'avantage de vivre à Forks, c'est que je fais des économies, comme il n'y a pas de magasins où dépenser. C'est l'idéal.

On rentre vers vingt-trois heures. Mon couvre-feu est à minuit. Tout est sous contrôle. Dimanche, je vais courir vers quatorze heures puis je rentre, me douche et attaque mes devoirs. Une fois que c'est terminé, je discute avec Livia, ma meilleure amie que j'ai laissée à Houston par téléphone. Excitée comme jamais, elle me parle de son rendez-vous de la veille avec Michael, qu'elle a ENFIN réussi à séduire.

\- Et toi, tu en es où avec ton prof d'histoire qui a un prénom ringard ?

\- Je trouve ça mignon moi Jasper.

\- Kelly, c'est un prénom qui date d'il y a au moins un siècle. Plus personne ne l'a utilisé depuis. Tant mieux si tu veux mon avis. Et sa frangine, Rosalie. Que c'est culcul ! Leur parents ont quatre-vingts ans ou quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont été adoptés apparemment.

\- Tiens, à tous les coups leur parents sont morts de vieillesses alors les autres ont dû les adopter. Ça ne peut être que ça, je ne vois rien d'autres.

\- Il y a aussi Emmett, Edward et Alice.

\- Alice, ça passe. Mais Emmett et Edward. Tu dis qu'ils sont beaux ?

\- A couper le souffle.

\- Eh ben ouf. Parce que si c'était des thons, j'ose pas imaginer ce que les gens leur foutteraient dans la tronche.

J'éclate de rire. Liv a tout à fait raison. Elle voit toujours les choses d'une manière marrante et les expliques toujours avec « poésie ». On finit la conversation là-dessus car ma mère m'appelle pour que je l'aide à mettre la table.

La semaine suivante, je découvre une nouvelle particularité de la famille Cullen. Le soleil a enfin réussi à percer les affreux nuages qui survolent la péninsule d'Olympic en permanence. Il ne fait pas très chaud mais c'est mieux que rien. Par contre, aucun Cullen à l'horizon.

Désespérée, je me rends compte que je suis addict à eux. J'ai besoin de les voir dans mon paysage et surtout Jasper.

Le mercredi, je me décide d'aller voir Bella Swan. Elle m'intimide un peu. Il faut dire que nous n'avons absolument rien en commun elle et moi. A l'interclasse je la trouve assise sur un banc, elle lit un livre d'Emilie Brontë qui a connu des jours meilleurs. Quand je me plante devant elle, elle le pose à côté d'elle sur le banc, « Les Hauts de Hurlevents ». J'avais détesté ce bouquin. Pas Bella vu l'état du livre.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut Kelly.

Elle est intriguée parce que je viens lui parler.

\- Je m'excuse de t'interrompre dans ta lecture. Est-ce que tu sais où sont les Cullen ?

Une fraction de seconde son visage se décompose mais elle reprend contenance aussi vite.

\- Ils sont en randonnée. Pour toute la semaine. Le Dr Cullen avait des vacances alors ils sont partis explorer le Mont Rainier.

Morte de rire.

\- Rosalie et Alice font de la randonnée ? Vraiment ?

Bella sourit.

\- Elles sont bien moins fragiles qu'elles en ont l'air. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ils rentrent quand ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Surement dimanche. On s'envoie des messages avec Edward, tu as quelque chose à faire passer ?

\- Non. Je m'inquiète surtout pour mes notes d'histoire, Jasper est mon prof particulier, il m'aide beaucoup. Merci quand même.

Bella n'est pas dupe. Elle sait. Je prends congés et je me rends à mon cours d'espagnol.

Je suis rassurée qu'ils soient simplement en vacances mais Jasper me manque terriblement.

Finalement, dans l'après-midi, je lui envoie un message «Bella m'a dit que vous preniez du bon temps en randonnée, si tu vois une marmotte, tu m'envoies une photo je n'en ai jamais vu ». Il me répond avec un selfie de lui et le message suivant « Alice et Rosalie parlent bien trop fort et font fuir tous les animaux à la ronde ».

Les jours suivant, nous discutons par messages. On apprend à mieux se connaître. C'est tellement génial ! Je suis impatiente de le retrouver parce qu'on est vraiment sur la bonne voie pour commencer une belle histoire !


	6. Chapter 6: Combat & Console

J'ai revu Kelly une petite dizaine de fois pour les cours et nous avons fini. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour lui apprendre l'Histoire. J'ai ressenti sa déception à chaque fois, lorsque je partais sans avoir esquisser le moindre geste lui laissant croire qu'elle me plaît. Elle m'aime toujours autant, peut-être même plus. Sa compagnie me convient mais je ne peux me résoudre à aller plus loin avec elle. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait ressortir de positif d'une relation pareille ? Elle n'a aucune idée de ma condition. Je ne sais pas non plus comment elle pourrait réagir en apprenant qui je suis réellement. Et puis, est-ce que...Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Je ne peux répondre à cette question parce que je l'ignore moi-même. L'empathe que je suis est incapable d'analyser ce que mon cœur me dit.

On est dimanche matin et je suis derrière chez Bella, à l'orée de la forêt. Alice va bientôt venir me remplacer. Elle est très ponctuelle puisque la voici. Je sens son odeur avant de la voir.

\- Jasper.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Un parfum de marshmallow vient d'atteindre mes narines. Au coin de la rue, Kelly apparaît. Elle fait son jogging, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. De là où je suis j'aperçois une goutte de sueur couler le long de son cou et se glisser dans le décolleté de son débardeur pour y finir sa course. Mes yeux épousent son corps tandis qu'elle me tourne à présent le dos, sa grande natte blonde faisant balancier à chacune de ses foulées.

\- C'est une très belle humaine, Jasper.

Je hausse les épaules et ne lui répond pas. Je préfère disparaître et courir dans les environs, là où je ne ressentirais rien d'autre que mes émotions. Longtemps, je reste assis à réfléchir longuement sur ma vie passée, puis présente. Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment? Le sais-je seulement?

Je n'ai eu que quelques relations. La première, c'était avec Maria. La vampire qui m'a changée et qui m'a chargé de toutes les sales besognes dans son combat contre les clans du Sud. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser mais elle m'a utilisé et notre relation était loin d'être saine, sur tous les plans. Après avoir quitté Maria, j'ai vu quelques femelles, pour le sexe uniquement, nous y trouvions notre compte. Et puis il y a eu mon amour à sens unique pour Alice. Des années gâchées à attendre et espérer la concrétisation. Qui n'est jamais arrivée.

C'est ce que Kelly vit. Est-ce que c'est ce que je veux qu'elle endure ? Alors que de mon côté, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'ai bien envie qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble.

A l'inverse d'Edward, je ne cherche pas quelqu'un pour l'éternité. J'y ai cru avec Maria. Avec le recul, Maria aurait dû être la dernière personne pour qui m'enflammer. Nous en avons discuté avec Carlisle et on pense qu'on développe des sentiments envers son créateur. Dans le cas de mes frères et sœurs, ils aiment Carlisle comme un père. Alice et Diego n'ont jamais connu le leur. Et moi, je me suis retrouvé avec Maria pour qui je n'aurais jamais pu développer des sentiments maternels. Alors je l'ai aimé. Elle m'a fait découvrir la passion et les rapports charnels mais aussi la violence.

Quand je rentre en fin de journée, ils sont tous dans le salon. Une énième réunion au sujet de Bella je suppose. Et de Victoria. Ce soir, je suis las de toute cette histoire. J'ignore délibérément ma famille et je monte dans ma chambre.

Alors que je feuillette un magazine, la porte s'ouvre. Rosalie. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Les poings calés sur ses hanches, elle souffle.

\- Tu voulais?

\- Jasper, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu viens d'acheter une voiture pour elle, tu nous ignore complètement. Autrefois, la simple idée de chercher une stratégie pour attraper Victoria t'excitait au plus haut point. Maintenant, tu évites tout ce qui ne concerne pas cette Kelly Cooper.

\- Et?

Je vais la faire sortir de ses gonds. Nous le savons tous les deux. Elle claque la porte et murmure « Jasper, je préfère partir plutôt que de t'arracher la tête ».Je dois vraiment l'exaspérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice frappe à ma porte.

\- Victoria rassemble une armée par l'intermédiaire de Riley. Ils vont venir pour nous. On en est certains.

\- Quand ?

J'ai vraiment loupé toutes les informations ces derniers temps ! Je suis effaré à l'idée de ne pas avoir été présent pour ma famille.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne prend pas de décision pour que je ne le sache pas. On va devoir les combattre et nous avons besoin de toi. Les loups ont offert de se battre à nos côtés. Viens s'il te plaît. Nous avons besoin de toi.

\- Les Volturi vont les arrêter.

J'entends Edward qui répond

\- Les Volturi vont les laisser nous attaquer, Aro veut récupérer Alice. Tu sais bien.

Oui, Alice a un pouvoir tellement important pour Aro. Le collectionneur. Je l'ai rencontré il y a des décennies. Il n'a pas apprécié que je refuse d'entrer dans sa garde mais il s'en est remis. Même si il garde une dent contre nous. Il n'est vraiment pas le premier fan de la famille Cullen.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi fils.

Carlisle est arrivé derrière Alice.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve un après-midi entouré de six vampires et je ne sais combien de loups. Je leur apprends les techniques ultimes de combat que j'ai mises en place il y a longtemps. Me replonger dans toute cette noirceur ne me fait pas plaisir mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux tous nous protéger. Tout cela me rappelle la galère de l'époque. Les nouveau-nés que Maria créait étaient ingérables. Nous ne les gardions jamais plus de quelques mois. J'étais chargé de les entraîner puis de les supprimer. Pour l'empathe que je suis c'était de la torture de supporter tout ça.

Fort heureusement, l'ambiance est bien plus détendue avec eux même si nous sommes tous studieux est concentrés. Je sais qu'avec les loups, nous gagnerons. Ils ne s'attendront pas à ça.

Soudain, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

\- N'y pense même pas, m'ordonne Edward.

Les nouveau-nés seront hystériques s'ils sentent Bella dans les parages lors de notre bataille. Contrairement à Edward, les autres sont du même avis que moi. Même Bella. Elle est adorable, elle n'a jamais vraiment craint pour sa vie. Elle veut juste nous sauver nous. C'est assez exceptionnel qu'un humain soit aussi altruiste, il faut le souligner. Elle est tellement amoureuse d'Edward qu'elle est prête à tout pour lui. Et inversement.

Jacob, le loup ami de Bella se propose pour la protéger. S'en suit un combat de coqs. Je m'en désintéresse car j'ai un message de Kelly qui me demande ce que je fais ce soir. Elle m'invite à sortir. J'imagine qu'il lui a fallu un moment pour se décider à m'envoyer l'invitation.

Je lui réponds que je passe la prendre en début de soirée pour un bowling.

Edward se désintéresse totalement de sa querelle pour se moquer et annoncer :

\- Jasper va chercher Kelly Cooper pour un rendez-vous.

Bella le frappe en souriant, Emmett s'avance vers moi la paume en l'air et je me sens obligé de taper dedans comme toujours. Diego et Alice échangent un regard. Elle a dû voir quelque chose et tout se déroule selon cette vision. Je décide de battre en retraite pour aller me changer. L'avant de mon tee shirt était blanc avant de rencontrer le sol de la clairière où nous nous sommes entraînés. Devant ma penderie, j'hésite. Il y a tellement de combinaisons possible à cause des tonnes de vêtements qu'Alice et Rosalie achètent pour moi.

Justement, ma sœur vient se poster à côté de moi, les bras croisés. Songeuse, elle semble réfléchir à un épineux problème de maths puis rapidement elle se jette sur les cintres. En un claquement de doigts, elle sélectionne trois pantalons, deux chemises et un bout de tissu immonde et bariolé. J'ignorais que j'avais un truc aussi moche dans mon dressing. Généralement, il n'y a que du basique et de couleurs neutres : noir, gris, bleu et blanc. Je n'ai jamais accepté autre chose.

\- C'est quoi cet horreur ? Je demande Rosalie.

\- C'est une blouse. La nouvelle tendance ce printemps.

Rosalie n'a pas l'air de rire. Visiblement ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Vire moi ça ! Jamais je ne porterais un truc pareil.

Les lèvres pincées, elle déplie le vêtement et le lève à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle ne voit pas ce qui cloche. C'est une sorte de tunique hippie avec des perles qui pendouillent.

\- Jasper, calme-toi tu commence à me faire peur. La blouse est à Alice, elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans tes affaires.

Elle a raison, je suis un peu à cran. Parce que j'ai cent soixante ans et c'est mon premier vrai rendez-vous. Je suis toujours sûr de moi pour beaucoup de choses comme combattre des adversaires, rabattre le caquet de mes frères ou donner les bonnes réponses à un contrôle d'Histoire. Là, ça va être une autre histoire.

Je vais devoir faire très attention à me contenir. Jusqu'à présent, mon attirance à toujours été plus forte que ma soif. Ma soif ?

Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

Après avoir chassé, je me sens moins anxieux. Carlisle m'attend dans ma chambre. Il est assis à mon bureau. Selon les situations, il est mon père ou mon ami.

\- Tu penses que nous pourrons défendre Bella et battre l'armée de Victoria ?

\- Aucun doute là-dessus. On va les écraser. Je suis davantage inquiet pour les Volturi.

\- Ils n'auront rien à nous reprocher.

\- Ils veulent que Bella soit changée parce qu'elle connaît notre secret. Si ils apprennent qu'une autre personne de notre entourage sait ou est mêlée à nous ?

\- Tu penses à Kelly ?

\- J'ai pensé à la changer sans lui demander son avis. J'ai pensé à ne rien lui dire. J'ai pensé à toutes les possibilités mais je n'arrive pas à en voir l'issue.

\- Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas voir comment votre relation évolue et être honnête avec elle ?

\- Notre relation pourrait ne pas dépasser la fin de l'été. Elle va partir à l'université et sûrement se lasser de moi.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'université.

\- Encore ?

\- Tu as aimé partir à Yale. A Oxford aussi.

\- Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Toute cette histoire avec Bella et Victoria ne me rassure pas sur un futur avec Kelly.

\- Bella sait ce qu'elle veut. Edward le lui refuse. L'impasse est ici.

Je hoche la tête, je sais qu'il a raison. Bella veut devenir un vampire depuis qu'elle sait. Elle n'a jamais envisagé autre chose. Edward pense qu'elle n'est pas assez mâture et qu'elle regrettera sa décision. Un vrai sac de nœud.

Devant mon désarroi, Carlisle reprend la parole :

\- Peut être que tes pensées seront plus claires après ce soir ? Ne cogites pas trop et profites de ta soirée !

Il amorce une sortie et se ravise au dernier moment, lorsqu'il est à la porte.

\- Prends la grise.

Aussitôt, je me change et mets un jean's noir que Rosalie m'a sortie et la chemise grise que Carlisle m'a conseillé.

Au garage, Diego est là. Il trifouille une vieille Indian qu'il a racheté. Nous échangeons un regard tandis que je monte dans la Dodge.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête, frère.

C'est vrai que je me sens très tendu. Au dernier moment, je me dégonfle. J'envoie un message à Kelly pour m'excuser, la prévenir que j'ai un incident et que je ne peux la retrouver.

La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle s'inquiète et espère qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave.

Je redescends de la voiture. Diego ne lève pas les yeux mais je sens sa déception. Il a toujours cet espoir que je trouve quelqu'un pour ne plus se sentir coupable de son amour pour Alice et de la réciprocité de celui-ci.

Je rassure Kelly par message puis je retourne m'enfermer dans mon antre. Dormir me manque ce soir. Fermer les yeux et ne plus rien ressentir. Partir dans ses songes, bons ou mauvais, cela permet de fuir la réalité.

La maison est encore plus calme que d'habitude.

Je passe la nuit à cogiter. Et la phrase de Diego tourne en boucle par dessus mes pensées « Tu te prends trop la tête, frère ». Il a raison mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. A l'aube, je réalise que je suis aussi con qu'Edward ! Cette pensée me traumatise !

Je me lève du lit où j'étais vautré et me précipite vers l'endroit où je sais que je vais trouver Emmett : le canapé du salon. Il joue en réseau avec des mecs de toute la planète. J'éteins brusquement la console. Emmett a commencé à râler. Quand il voit mon expression, il s'arrête net.

Il tapote la place face à lui sur le repose pieds :

\- Jasper, viens me dire ce qui te tracasse.

Je prends position avec un énorme soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ?

Emmett n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre ma question. Il enlève son casque et fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais pour... ?

\- Kelly.

Il esquisse un sourire.

\- Arrête ! Stop ! Je te jure, tu es chiant !

\- Dis-moi Emmett. Tu es le seul à pouvoir me dire.

\- Parce que ?

\- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, tu es de bons conseils. On te crois nonchalant au premier abord alors que tu es tout l'inverse. C'est juste que tu te prends moins la tête. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ferais à ma place. C'est tout.

Emmett prend son pied. Il aime ce que je lui dis et savoure le moment.

\- Ok. Moi, j'irais à fond avec elle. J'aviserais en fonction des événements. D'ici là, on pourrait être tous morts, tués par les Volturi ou les loups ou une météorite.

\- Mais si elle est blessée ? Ou qu'elle meurt ?

\- Bof, tu sais les humains ne sont pas immortels. Il leur arrive des choses tous les jours. Tu as attaqué Bella et elle s'en est remise. Il faut arrêter d'être chevaleresque et de croire que les humaines sont faibles !

\- Et je dois lui dire que je suis un vampire ?

\- Jasper, je ne suis pas conseiller matrimonial en vampire. Fais au feeling. Tu te prends trop la tête mon frère ! Tu lui diras au moment venu, si elle te pose des questions. Je pense que l'important surtout, c'est que tu sois sûr de pouvoir la toucher et être seul avec elle sans la mordre. Tu ne crois pas ?

Je grimace. Il a raison, mon pire ennemi, c'est moi-même. Je suis certain de pouvoir tenir face à elle. Il le faudra. Ils sont tous d'accord sur un point : je me pose trop de questions !

Je le remercie pour son aide et je rallume la console.

\- On se fait un Mario Kart avant de partir au lycée ?


	7. Chapter 7: Roses & Patouille

Je déteste Jasper Hale ! Ce triple idiot - pour rester polie – a accepté un rencard avec moi pour l'annuler la minute d'après. Comme une fillette à qui on aurait sorti une poupée d'une boîte pour lui montrer pour la ranger juste après sur l'étagère la plus haute, celle qui ne serait même pas accessible avec un escabeau. C'est tellement frustrant !

De rage, je n'ai même pas mangé et je me suis couchée direct après avoir éteint mon téléphone. Si Jasper avait été en face moi ce soir-là, je l'aurais collé à terre et rué de coups de pieds !

Le lendemain je suis plus sereine. Plutôt mourir que de lui montrer ma peine, j'ai tout de même une fierté et un peu d'égo. Quand je l'ai croisé, j'ai fait celle qui ne l'avait pas vu. Je l'ai ignoré parce que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de lui mettre une claque ou pire, de fondre en larmes face à lui. Ne jamais perdre la face!

A la fin de la journée, je me rends à mon casier dans le but de récupérer mes affaires de sports. Je sens que quelque chose bloque l'ouverture. Avec l'habituelle douceur qui me caractérise, je tire d'un grand coup sec. Et là, c'est le drame ! Des dizaines de roses qui étaient en équilibré précaire grâce à la porte me tombent dessus. Un bouquet est posé sur mon sac de sport. Le matin même, il n'y avait que mes affaires, j'en suis certaine, rien vu d'autre. Comme si l'ouverture de mon casier était le signal, les haut-parleurs se mettent à grésiller et j'entends distinctement une voix qui commence à chanter.

 ** _« The stars at night, are big and bright, deep in the heart of Texas, The prairie sky is wide and high, deep in the heart of Texas. The sage in bloom is like perfume, deep in the heart of Texas, Reminds me of, the one I love, deep in the heart of Texas. The coyotes wail, along the trail, deep in the heart of Texas, The rabbits rush, around the brush, deep in the heart of Texas. The cowboys cry, "Ki-yip-pee-yi," deep in the heart of Texas, The dogies bawl, and bawl and bawl, deep in the heart of Texas"_**

La chanson Texane par excellence! La voix est assurée, juste et pénétrante. Je sais que c'est lui, cela ne peut être que lui.

Autour de moi, les élèves qui se sont tus lors des premières mesures reprennent leurs activités. La plupart quittent l'établissement puisque les cours sont terminés. Je plonge le nez dans le bouquet, indifférente aux regards. Ces roses sentent si bon ! Un brin de romantisme n'a jamais tué personne et le vivre est bien plus palpitant que dans les films. La chanson se termine sur un dernier accord. Jasper doit être dans le secrétariat avec sa guitare. Je l'imagine, un pied sur le bureau pour caler l'instrument. J'éclate de rire.

Jill, à côté de moi a ramassé les fleurs au sol pendant la chanson. Elle les engouffre dans le casier et le referme.

\- C'est quoi ce délire Kelly ? Demande-t-elle, tout sourire.

Je mens comme une arracheuse de dent.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout qui peut être derrière tout ça !

On s'éloigne alors que je suis encore sur un petit nuage. Elle ne me croit pas mais je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Je veux tout garder pour moi, encore un peu. Pendant tout l'entraînement, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Si bien que je me prends un ballon de basket en pleine tête ! Légèrement sonnée, je regarde les autres terminer. Ma pommette droite a triplé de volume et le bord de mon œil commence à violacer. La douleur n'arrive même pas à calmer l'excitation. Jasper à bien réussit son coup !

D'ailleurs, il m'attend sur le parking du lycée, comme toujours, adossé à sa voiture.

\- Il ne me semble pas qu'on avait prévu de réviser l'Histoire !

Il sourit. Il est parfait ! Même si je voulais, je ne pourrais être en colère après lui.

Jasper me répond tandis qu'il m'ouvre la porte de la voiture :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Murmure-t-il en frôlant mon visage de ses doigts gelés.

\- Laisse-les ! Ils me font du bien. Ma tête était sur la trajectoire du ballon. Le choc a été violent.

Il s'agenouille et me caresse. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre et j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard ambré. Intimidée, je ferme les yeux. Sa main reste quelques secondes. Il la retire brusquement et claque la portière. Le miroir du pare-soleil me renvoie mon image : je suis déformée ! Le cri que je pousse, une main devant la bouche amuse Jasper qui vient de me rejoindre dans l'habitacle.

\- On devrait aller voir Carlisle à l'hôpital. C'est peut-être plus grave qu'en apparence.

Il se moque de moi !

\- Il faudrait surtout appeler un freak show ! Ils se feraient de l'argent ! Désolée que tu doives supporter cette vision cauchemardesque.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai le bon profil quand je conduis !

Je lui mets une pichenette sur la joue.

Le trajet jusqu'à ma maison est trop court. On continue à raconter des bêtises sur ma déformation temporaire jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant chez moi.

\- Merci pour les fleurs ! Et la chanson !

\- Merci à toi de ne pas m'en vouloir pour avoir annulé notre sortie. A vrai dire, j'ai pas mal de soucis avec ma famille en ce moment. Je ne peux pas toujours être disponible comme je le souhaiterais.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant vous êtes le portrait d'une famille américaine parfaite !

\- En surface seulement. Je ne serais pas au lycée dans les prochains jours. C'est pourquoi je devais agir pour te faire comprendre. Surtout que l'année scolaire touche à sa fin.

Oh, on y est ! Il va se déclarer !

\- Comprendre quoi ?

Il a eu l'intelligence de se garer au bout de la rue. Nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à ma maison. Le temps est agréable contrairement à ce matin. Bien sûr, je me suis arrêtée et je reste suspendue à ses lèvres. Il va le dire…

Au lieu de ça, j'entends un miaulement atroce qui vient d'au-dessus de nous. Mes yeux cherchent dans les branches des arbres aux alentours. Le bruit ne cesse pas et je le vois enfin. Patouille, l'énorme chat de Wendy est coincé sur une branche minuscule qui menace de plier sous son poids. Il est très haut. Cet idiot passe toujours par la fenêtre de la chambre de ma petite sœur et monte dans les immenses conifères pour essayer d'attraper des oiseaux. Hors là, il est visiblement monter trop haut et il s'est fait surprendre.

\- C'est le chat de Wendy ! Tu le vois Jasper ? Il faut que j'aille le chercher ! Regarde, il est paniqué !

A peine ai-je dis ça que Jasper se jette sur le tronc et l'escalade. En quoi ? 3 secondes, il redescend avec Patouille qui lui crache dessus, le griffe très fort puis s'enfuit. Ce chat est bien plus docile habituellement !

Je prends la main de Jasper et soulève la manche de sa veste pour regarder l'énorme trace de griffure. Elle est bien là mais il n'y aucune goutte de sang ! Les trois entailles laissées par le fauve sont sèches. Jasper retire son bras comme si je l'avais brûlé et le met derrière lui, hors d'atteinte. Comme si j'allais oublier ça si je ne l'avais plus sous les yeux.

\- Comment tu as pu monter et redescendre si vite ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas de sang dans ton corps ?

Il commence à marcher en arrière pour rejoindre sa voiture sans répondre à mes questions. Il fuit et court tellement vite que je n'ai aucune chance de le rattraper. Sa voiture démarre en trombe et disparaît au bout de la rue.

Cet événement relance toutes mes interrogations au sujet des Cullen.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dîné, à mon bureau je réunis les indices. Ils ne mangent pas, ils sont plutôt pâles, ils sont beaux, ils sont gelés et ils ne viennent pas en classe pendant de longues périodes. Jasper peut se déplacer à une vitesse qui n'est pas humaine, j'imagine que les autres aussi. Ils n'ont pas de sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Ils sont morts ? Des fantômes ? Ou des extra-terrestres ? Des cyborgs ? Dans mon délire, je l'appelle.

Une voix féminine à la voix parfaite et cristalline répond :

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour, est-ce que j'appelle sur le téléphone de Jasper ?

La jolie voix éclate de rire.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je suis Esmée sa mère. Ne quittez pas je vais le chercher.

Amusant comme sa mère à une voix jeune et qu'elle réponde à son téléphone. Je tuerais ma mère si elle le faisait. J'entends quelques murmures, puis la voix de Jasper réponds.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour Jasper. Je suis désolée de te déranger, c'est Kelly. Ca va ?

\- Oui, merci. Tu ne me dérange pas. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Bonne question. Je parle de quoi ? De mes théories ou de mon invitation à laquelle il n'a pas répondu.

\- Tu es mort ?

Il est surpris, il étouffe une exclamation.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'y ai beaucoup pensé depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai fait une liste. Soit vous êtes des fantômes, soit des cyborgs, des extra-terrestres, des zombies ou des elfes...

Il m'interrompt.

\- Ta liste est encore longue j'imagine. Tu serais déçue si je n'étais qu'un humain ?

En cet instant, je suis convaincue du contraire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas humain. Ne me fait pas l'affront de me mentir Jasper.

Il ne répond pas, je soupire dans mon téléphone. A la réflexion, cette conversation n'a aucun sens. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai parlé de ça. Quelle conne !

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Je dois y aller. A plus tard.

\- Attends Kelly, ne raccroche pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mon ton monte dans les aiguës.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu maintenant ? Je peux passer te chercher ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'attends.

Je raccroche et me précipite sur mon armoire pour mettre un pull qui me mettra un peu plus en valeur. Je descends prévenir mes parents que je sors et je me poste devant la fenêtre à attendre. Il m'a fait faux bond la veille malgré tout j'ai espoir qu'il vienne. J'ai l'impression qu'une heure se passe entre le moment où j'ai raccroché et celui où la voiture de Jasper apparaît devant la maison. En un tour de main, je mets ma veste, mes chaussures et je prends mon sac. Il n'est pas descendu de la voiture et n'a pas coupé le contact. A peine suis-je monté qu'il accélère. Il roule beaucoup plus vite que les autres fois et regarde droit devant lui.

\- Jasper.

Pas de réponse. Je regarde par la fenêtre, on sort de la ville.

\- Tu ne roules pas un peu vite ?

Il répond, amer :

\- Il ne nous arrivera rien, j'ai plus de réflexe qu'un humain.

Je le savais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Est-il dangereux ?

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas faire un bowling ?

Heu...

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais le faire, tu n'es jamais venu!

\- Je devais réfléchir.

\- A quoi ?

\- A moi. A nous. A ma famille. A ma vie. A toi.

\- Tu veux aller au bowling avec moi ? Alors que tu m'avoue que tu me caches un secret ?

Il me regarde en souriant.

\- Je suis joueur Kelly. Si tu gagnes, je te dirais. Si tu perds, je te donnerais des indices en fonction du nombre de points que tu as fait.

Youpi ! Je suis sure que c'est un crack au bowling puisqu'il réussit tout ce qu'il fait.

Le bowling de Port Angeles est minuscule. En comparaison avec ceux de Houston en tout cas. On commence la partie. Honneur aux dames selon lui. Mon premier lancer est bon. Je fais un spare avec mes deux premiers essais. Jasper m'applaudit. Il lance sa boule avec force et fait un strike. Il se tourne vers moi et me tire la langue d'un air espiègle.

Sur les huit premières manches, c'est plutôt serré entre nous, Jasper n'a fait que des strikes et moi presque, je le talonne. Nous sommes donc presque à la fin de la partie. Je prends la boule et me concentre pour commencer à prendre mon élan. Je sens Jasper se mettre derrière moi et il murmure à mon oreille.

\- Mademoiselle Cooper, vous êtes très sexy quand vous jouez au bowling.

Le timing parfait puisque mon cerveau analyse sa phrase pile au moment où la boule part et finit sa course dans la gouttière à gauche de la piste.

\- Tricheur ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me déconcentrer ainsi !

Il éclate de rire. Je suis blessée. Pour moi le jeu, c'est sérieux. Je m'assois et le laisse jouer sa manche. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent un peu piteux mais je reste énervée. Résultat, je finis la partie avec irritation et je perds.

\- Tu veux faire une autre partie ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux que tu me ramènes chez moi.

Je sors sans l'attendre. Il y a cette pluie fine glaciale caractéristique de Forks. Je la déteste !

\- Kelly ! Tes chaussures !

Jasper est à la porte, il a remis ses santiags et il me sourit. Je grogne et vais m'excuser auprès de la fille de l'accueil qui me rassure, ça arrive souvent selon elle. Je sors à nouveau tandis que Jasper me tient la porte.

Nous montons dans sa voiture et reprenons la route. Les mâchoires de Jasper sont contractées. Étonnamment, je me sens un peu moins en colère.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'avais envie de te le dire. Emmett m'avait dit pourtant que tu étais vraiment joueuse, j'aurais dû me douter que tu m'en voudrais. Mais tu aurais perdu. Tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu voudras, tu perdras toujours contre moi. Ou contre ceux de mon espèce.

Il prend un chemin avec sa voiture et nous roulons quelques miles dans la nature. Il arrête le contact et me dit :

\- Si tu panique, dis-le-moi. Mais ne fuis pas. Restes calme, nous irons chez toi et tu ne me verras plus jamais. Je te donne ma parole. Par pitié, n'essaies pas de sortir de la voiture, quoiqu'il se passe restes dedans. Tu seras en sécurité.

Le moment est solennel et déterminant. Sa voix est si basse que je dois me concentrer.


End file.
